Venables
The Companies History Richard Venables, Tyler Wellington and Christopher Ironshot recently Released the first of a series of Historic Novels called The Venables & Luther Adventures, And so with the release of The Lost Chapters: A Venables & Luther Adventure The Publishing company Venables, Ironshot & Crossbones was founded, its main project at the moment is the V&L Adventures, but it also has produced several other works, including The Escape From the Black Hole a Short Story that serves as prequel to V&L. We are currently based on POTCO Players Wiki and a Facebook Page will be released next week on the 11th of October, 1745. The V&L Adventures are most likely to become a trilogy of book since a third is being thought of. Tyler Wellington has also added that he would like to start a new series, the Swiss Saga, which will be an epilogue saga to the V&L Adventures. It will most likely star the cast of the first series and Wellington has confirmed that Richard Venables and himself will take place in it. On January 17, 1746 Christopher Ironshot was confirmed to have been fired, and the Company was renamed to "Venables and Wellington Entertainment" or VWE for short. On March 20, 1746 Christopher Ironshot was welcomed back into the Company by Editor-in-Chief Richard Venables who has allowed him to be his Secratary. On March 19th, Wellington announced the Invasion of Ireland documentary, but would give no further details. It is scheduled to began production when Eye of the Lion is completed. A new board member was elected, William de' Medici. On June 3rd, 1746 Richard Venables the Editor in Chief announced that a new V&L Adventure was to be released as well as announcing the new Warsaw Series. On July 8, 1746, V&W purchased Sparkle Publications from Albert Spark. On the 11th of July, 1746, Mr Venables declared that he would be taking extended leave for a number of months due to internet difficulties. Company Members Staff Database *Chief Executive Officer ~ William de' Medici *Editor-in-Chief ~ Richard Venables Board of Directors *Director Roberto Gonzaga *Director Albert Spark Employees *Author - Ishmael Venables *Author - Albert Spark *Author - Mark Ironskull *Author - Blau Wolfe XIII *Author - Christopher Ironshot Editorial Rights of Users and Employees of V&W Entertainment Limited All Employees of Venables & Wellington Entertainment Hold the Right to publish articles and/or books with due permission from the Editor in Chief. It is the right of all Employees with the permission of the Editor-in-Chief (Richard Venables) to Edit and add to any and all page relating to them in anyway, shape or form. Users outside of V&W Entertainment hold the right to complain to our Facebook and/or our POTCO Players Wiki page, POTCO Players Wiki users have the right to edit any and all pages relating to V&W Limited if there is a grammer of spelling issue, a written summary of your edit MUST be made by said user pertaining to all said edits of the user on the aforementioned pages. It is the Right of ALL users to complain to V&W management if they are offended or taken back by any racial, sexual, or verbal themes that are pertaining to an older audience. V&W Entertainment does not hold responsible any complaints by younger readers, it is the duty of a parent to monitor and control what a child reads and some themes in the V&L books are not suitable for younger readers and parental guidence is recommended for readers under the age of 13. This document is valid until March 20, 1749 (2015) Written by Richard Venables on March 19, 1746 (2012) for V&W Ltd. Category:V&W Entertainment